Miriam Faust
Miriam has been a member of Shattered Dusk since she could remember. She enjoys chaos almost as much as her masters and loves to bring fear to the people of Earthland. She now seeks to completely revive the Dark Guild once more after it was decimated by Koma Inu, which Miriam was not present at the time Shattered Dusk met it's end the first time. Appearance Miriam is a young looking woman with an athletic body that has long red hair that is held by black hair band in the back and has long bangs. She has Blue-greyish eyes and she is usually wearing a dark green military coat that has red endings and a white frilled shirt underneath. She wears dark green pants that have a large red line going down her legs at the side and wears black knee high boots. Personality She loves to cause pain and enjoys the screams of her victims. She likes to toy around with her targets before finishing them off. She gets the most excited when she sees blood dripping from her targets. She is extremely loyal but only to those she sees as worthy while the others are nothing more then a waste of space. History She joined Shattered Dusk at a young age after killing a lot of their minions for the fun of it. Not much is known about her before joining.She was not present during the time Crowley was defeated by Koma Inu because she was sent far away on a mission. When she returned to find everything in shambles, she killed the remaining members who decided to hide and went to look for the only person that could help get Shattered Dusk back. Magic and Abilities Requip- Is a Holder Type magic.This Magic allows Miriam to store her weapons in a dimensional pocket so they can be summoned at any time. Even during battle. She can make appear and disappear her weapons at her will and she also uses her dimensional pocket for other purposes such as clothes and food. Although the dimension pocket has a limit Miriam just sticks to her essentials. Flame Sword-''' Brings forth a sword imbued with flames. The Sword is capable of absorbing almost any flame and increase its power dramatically. * 'Flame Bullet-' Shoots a ball of fire from the sword. The sword is able to shoot almost an un-ending barrage. She cannot manipulate the bullets and change course, but she has incredible aim. * 'Flame Shield-' She is able to make her sword position it's self in front of her and circle rapidly creating a flame shield capable of blocking major attacks. * 'Flame Dragon-' By concentrating magic into her sword the flames erupt out forming what looks to be a dragon head. She shoots a stream of Fire towards her target shaped like a dragon. It is quite large and not easily dodged. 'Water Sword-' Brings forth a sword imbued with water.This sword is able to extend and retract at the behest of its owner. * 'Whip-'''The sword can extend and become a long whip that Miriam can use to attack or capture her foes. She can also use it to wrap around objects or people and toss them with ease. * '''Water Sickle-' Shoots curved like projectiles from her sword that have quite the cutting power. * 'Water Fairies-' Can break the sword down to multiple water orbs that she can command to attack her targets. They are quite fast and attack with an incredible blunt force. '''Katana-'''This blade has no element but it is created from some of the strongest materials in Earthland making it almost unbreakable. Miriam is an excellent swordsmen and while she has this blade out all her magic power is used to strengthen her own abilities. The Blade itself is completely dull mostly used for strong blunt attacks, but she can swing it so fast and precise the sheer force of the backlash could cut anything in her way. Perfume Magic- 'Is a holder magic. That uses vials containing magical perfume. The effects of the vials vary quite a bit as their are hundreds of mixtures. By uncapping the vial the scent is released into the air that once inhaled triggers a variety of effects. This type of magic is extremely hard to block and avoid and it can be used to attack or for support. * '''Pain Packer-' Releases a scent that once smelled triggers an enormous amount of pain towards the target making them incapable of fighting. * 'Heal Factor-' This perfume speeds up the natural healing abilities of a person to a great degree. While it may not have any drawbacks towards the user themselves. It will not help to get rid of fatigue and it wont heal major injuries instantly. * 'Boost-' This perfume allows the body to feel refreshed while at the same time it gives the user quite an increase of phsycial abilities. An added affect of this perfume is that for a short time after smelling it the user will feel no pain whatsoever but this only lasts a max of ten minutes. Then they will feel all the damage they received during the ten minutes in one go.